usfufandomcom-20200215-history
Bielosia
The Union of Bielosia. commonly referred to as just Bielosia, is a constitutional monarchy consisting of two federal republics and one federal state; it is further divided into provinces. The country is located in the northwestern portion of the continent of Loviniosa, bordering the countries (from top to bottom, clockwise) Pyxanovia, Nvin Trinena, Lyintaria, Sionve, Yektonisa across the Sivinean Sea, Ethanthova with the Isthmus of Kolokistika, and Tutono across the Wviderian Sea. With an area of _ _ _ and 442 million people, it is one of the largest countries in the world, as well as being diverse in culture and ethnicity. A variety of wildlife lives in the nation as well, ranging from the tropics to the arctic. Human migration from the frozen continent of Kolokia allowed the Loviniosan continent to be populated by humans thousands of years ago, and with lines of discovers and successes through generations, civilizations began to rise. The first civilization was in the area where Bielosia is now today, first centered around the Livikeana River, and eventually spreaded to the Livikeana Sea. These were one of the first Livikien Empires; generations of dynasties that ruled the same area over centuries a-time. Eventually an empire arose from the ashes of conflict and war, dubbed the Loviniosan Empire in modern times. Due to its military might and smart thinking, it was able to expand across the continent, from the shores of Lysteriok to the most eastern point of the continent, hundreds of miles away from the continent of Himalia. For years it remained one of the most powerful nations on the planet, perhaps the strongest out of them all, until it eventually collapsed within itself and gave way to successionists and rebellions. It was then the two countries of Alieosia and Byisotia came to form; the mother countries of Bielosia. These two countries often fought one another in countless wars and conflicts, but with warming relationships and agreements over several issues gave peace to the region. This paved the path of unification, and the country of Bielosia was formed; a unified country on the western fringes of the continent. Wars of expansion then occurred thereafter, eventually towards the mountains in the eastern part of the continent; the Valley of Liendarie. Calls of autonomy by the newly-conquered land were answered by the formation of the Union of Loviniosa, although some doubts remained about the actual function of the governmental system. With continuous usage of the land in the Valley, it began to envelope into sentiments of independence, away from the capital in Lizabechai; and eventually, conflict began to occur. This erupted into the War of Liendarian Independence, pitting the Liendarian region against the Union. The war ended with Union defeat, Liendaria winning independence with the help of other sovereign states, and the Union become Bielosia once more. The country was rocked with a semi-peaceful revolution, and paved way to become the most powerful country of the continent. It had hit heads with other countries in the first and second continental wars, slowly rising back in power, and even dealt agreements and cooperation with its former region: Liendaria, now known as Lyintaria. Greater cooperation and deals amongst countries on the continent gave the yes to the formation of a continental organization: the Commonwealth of Loviniosa. Nowadays Bielosia remains powerful in both continental and global affairs, ensuring the safety of world peace. History Pre-cursors After the disintegration of the Loviniosan Empire in year 0 (?), factions arose in the area where Bielosia is located now today. Years of conflict occurred within the region, and gradually two nations arose from the ashes of blood; Byisotia and Alieosia. Rivalries and disputes grew from these two states, and often conflict occur along their borders with each other. It was not only until during the third century did they stop war, attempting to find links between each other and help connect bonds and friendship. Eventually cooperation grew between them and arms were brought down, and they became close-knitted nations; to become protectors of the western portion of the continent. Despites obvious differences in government and laws, they maintained good relations with each other for years and grew close into the fourth century. In effect this started to galvanize support of a union within both sides; it was often an occurrence that people go over to each country, whether it was family, work, or merely visiting for tourism. These constant calls of unification gave attention to both governments, and in a matter of time discussion arose. A large-scale unification of two countries; it had never been done before ever since the peak of expansion of the Loviniosan Empire. Positive reactions to the meetings of government officials about the topic of unification proved to be effective, and gave rise to the Treaty of Rhivennae. The treaty depicted a set of terms concerning with the unification, when the date of the merger of the governments came to be, and the official day of unification. It also set the location of a new capital, which came to be the city of Lizabechai. This also set the two countries to be under the name Bielosia; the merger of the two previous countries' names. The day of unification then came to be May 25, _ _ _. A Unified State Union of Loviniosa Liendarian Independence and Revolution The Two Great Loviniosan Wars The Loviniosan Commonwealth Geography Demographics Government Economy Culture Health and Education Tourism Sports Category:Nations